Minor Characters
In Deadliest Warrior, the warriors interact or fight with many types of minor warriors or other characters. Real People Adolf Hitler In Waffen SS/Viet Cong, Hitler makes a cameo as the leader of the Waffen SS. Hitler was heavily inspired by Napoleon and the Roman Empire when trying to build his Nazi Germany Empire in WW2. Ho Chi Minh In Waffen SS/Viet Cong, Ho Chi Minh was mentioned as the leader of the Viet Cong. Ho Chi Minh was the founder and first president of Democratic Republic of Vietnam after leading a sucessful rebelion against the French, who controlled Vietnam until facing the First Indochina War after WW2. Although controversial in the west, Ho Chi Minh is honored by the Vietnamese for his role in the First and Second Indochina Wars. Even though he died durring the Vietnam War, the former capital city of South Vietnam (Saigon) was renaimed Ho Chi Minh City to honor the Communist Leader of the North Vietnamese Army and the Viet Cong. The series of trails used by the Viet Cong durring the war was called the Ho Chi Minh Trails. Fidel Castro In the CIA/KGB episode, Castro makes a cameo as the inspiration for the Exploding Cigar. He was famous as an enemy of the United States, allying himself with enemies of the USA including Saddam Hussein and communist nations. Charles Whitman In the SWAT/GSG9 episode, Charles Whitman was shown as the inspiration for the formation of SWAT. On Aug. 1, 1966, he killed 14 civilians and shot many more at his school Texas University before being shot to death by police. SWAT was created for situations similar to this where police would be outgunned or unprepared to fight a terrorist or criminal. Pablo Escobar Pablo Escobar was the leader of the Medellin Cartel and was the most successful criminal in history in terms of money and murder. In Somali Pirates/Medellin Cartel episode, Pablo Escobar is shown ordering a Colombian Necktie on a ratting cartel member. He also appered in the final battle. When a cocaine trade is interupted by pirates, Pablo is fatally shot by an AK-47. He is knocked out by the shot but quickly wakes up. Being too weak to run away, Pablo uses the Car Bomb on the last two pirates. The driver is killed and Abdullah is injured and survived, but Pablo dies from the blast too. Frank James In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Frank James is shown with his brother Jesse as the founders of the Jesse-Younger Gang. Frank was one of the longest active members of the gang, staying and surviving after Jesse's assassination. In the fight, Frank hides in an office room and backstabs a wounded Capone gangster. Later, as Al Capone beats Jesse James with his brass knuckles, Frank returns with a winchester rifle and shoots Capone in the head, killing him. Hafizullah Amin In the CIA/KGB episode, Hafizullah Amin was shown as the president of Afghanistan. The KGB entered his palace and assassinated him and his bodyguards. Michael Collins Michael Collins was a commander of the Irish Civil War and the great uncle of IRA expert Skoti Collins. Meyer Lansky Meyer Lansky was the leader of the American Jewish Mafia durring the early 1900s and the grandfather of Al Capone expert Meyer Lansky II. He was once the associate of Lucky Luciano. Marion Braidfute Marion is believed to have been William Wallace's wife, though her existance is debatable. According to legend, Wallace joined the Scottish revolution after King Herselrig killed her. Senzangakhona kajama In the William Wallace/Shaka Zulu episode, Shaka's father Senzangakhona kajama was shown as the king of the Zulu Kingdom before Shaka took his place as king after Senzangakhona's death. Senzangakhona kajama gave his son the name Shaka Zulu (zulu name for a parasite) because Shaka's mother was from a rival tribe. 'Cock eye' Louis Fratto 'Cock eye' Louis Fratto was a major racketeer of Al Capone's gang and the father of Al Capone expert Johnny Lew Fratto. John Scalise, Albert Anselmi, and Joseph Giunta John Scalise, Albert Anselmi, and Joseph Giunta were hitman of the Chicago Outfit under Al Capone. In May 7, 1929, Capone invited them to dinner and murdered them with a baseball bat and gun, believing that they were preparing to betray Al. Griselda Blanco Griselda Blanco is the former 'Queen of Miami', the main cocaine trafficer of Florida for the Medellín Cartel shortly before the cartel's end. Her son Michael Corleone Blanco appears as the Medellín Cartel expert. After being released from prison, she spent the rest of her life in Colombia, hidden from public eyes. On 3 September, 2012, she was gunned down at the age of 69. Manuel Noriega Manuel was the military dictator of Panama durring the 1980s. In 1989, the Navy SEALs launched Operation Nifty Package, which sank his ship and eventually lead to his capture. Yahaya Ayyash Yahya Ayyash was a major bombmaker of the terriorist group Hamas. Hamas was known for their bombings in Israel. In January 5, 1996, Israeli Commandos delivered a Semtex phone to Yahaya and assassinated him. Charles Cornwallis Charles Cornwallis was a British General who, despite his experience and skill, was famous for his defeat at Yorktown. King George III King George William Frederick was the former king of British America before George Washington lead a revolution and founded the United States of America. King George's increase of taxes and unfair laws on the British American Colony was a major reason for the revolution. One of George Washington's cannons was made from melting down a gold statue of King George in New York. King Harold II King Harold Godwinson was the last Anglo-Saxon king of England before William the Conqueror replaced the Anglo-Saxons. In the Battle of Hastings, King Harold was killed by a volley fire of crossbows by William the Conqueror, most likely struck in the eye. King Edward Edward the Confessor was the king of England before King Harold II. William the Conqueror was the origional sucessor of King Edward but instead Harold became the king after Edward's death. William felt betrayed and declared war on Harold. Charles VII of France Dauphin Charles was the King of France that allowed Joan of Arc to lead much of his army against the invading English. Kim Il-sung Kim Il-sung was the founder of North Korea. In the Rangers/NKSOF episode, Kim founded the NKSOF to prepare for a possible war against South Korea. Abd al-Karim Qasim Abd al-Karim Qasim was the first president of the Republic of Iraq. In 1959 Saddam Hussein attempted to assassinate Qasim but was shot by his guards and retreated in exile. George Armstrong Custer George Armstrong Custer was a Lieutenant Colonel of the US army. Despite being sucessful in the Civil War, he is famous for losing miserably at the Battle of the Little Bighorn, where he died along with most if not all of his cavalry. Theodore Roosevelt Sr. Father of Theodore Roosevelt (jr.). He was drafted into the Union army during the civil war but was able to pay off his draft. Theodore jr. grew up hating his father for this cowardliness and was a motivation for his role in the US Army. Bram Stoker In the Vampire vs. Zombie episode, Bram Stoker appears typing on a typewriter as he writes the story of Dracula. Named Characters Abdullah In Somali Pirates/Medellin Cartel episode, Abdullah is the pirate in the fight with the RPG-7. He stands outside of the building as a lookout and wanders off down street until one of the pirates starts honking the horn of the car bomb. The bomb explodes and knocks Abdullah down, but he recovers and kills the last Cartel member with the RPG. CIA 1-5 *1 wears a green hat. He is the first to steal the secret documents. Kills KGB 2 with an Exploding Cigar. *2 has a green scarf. He stays in a car, spying from the outside of the building. He notices KGB 5 weilding a Skorpion, so he hides in the KGB's car and kills him with the Garrote. He is the surviving CIA warrior at the end of the fight. *3 has a white scarf and black hat. He was sitting in a chair with the Suitcase Gun. Kills KGB 3. *4 wears a green hat with ear flaps. Kills KGB 4 and 1 with the Mac 10. *5 is the female member of the CIA. KGB 1-5 *1 wears a brown leather vest. He has the Skorpion SMG 61 but used the Shoe Knife. *2 wears a green shirt. He appears to be the leader of this KGB group because he owns an office and sells secret documents to CIA 1. He is killed by the Exploding Cigar. *3 wears a dark leather suit. He and KGB 4 pretend to be a couple by using the Camera Gun as a camera. He kills CIA 1 with the Camera gun. *4 is the female member and wears a yellow coat. Kills CIA 3 and 5 with the Skorpion SMG 61 and arms the Dead Drop Spike that kills CIA 4. *5 wears a light brown vest. Napoleon's Lieutenant In the fight, Napoleon lead a charge with a Lieutenant on horseback. Washington orders a sniper to kill the Lieutenant as American Revolutionaries would shoot officers to create disorder in an army. T.J. and Ryan They were the two Rough Riders who went to look at the Vickers Machine Gun. Which is which is unknown. One gets shot while the other is stabbed by Lawrance. Minor Warriors Imperial Japanese Army Seen being eliminated by the Gurkha in the jungles of Burma. Turks *Ancient Turks- In the Rajput/Roman episode, the Rajputs were constantly under attacked by Turkish warriors. *Ottoman Empire- In Vlad/Sun Tzu episode, Vlad fights the Ottoman empire and executes 2 embassy workers for not removing their muslim turbans.The Ottoman empire are also shown in the Teddy/Lawrence episode,shown fighting Lawrence Of Arabia and the Arabian rebels. *In the Comanche vs Mongol episode the Mongols are shown to be locked in combat with a platoon of Turkish warriors. The battle is shown to be very one-sided. Spanish Navy In the Pirates/Knight episode, a pirate ship ambushes a Spanish Naval ship by disquising as a friendly ship with the Spanish flag. Black September The Black September were a palestinian terrorist group in the 1970s. In 1972, they killed 11 Israeli and 1 policeman in the Munich Massacre, which revealed the weakness of German police and anti-terrorist actions. Because of this, the GSG-9 were born to combat terrorism. Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine The PFLP is a communist palestinian terrorist group that made multiple airplain hijackings durring the 1970s. Lufthansa Flight 181 was one of their most famous hijackings mainly because of the sucess of the GSG-9 team to save the hostages. Bugs Moran Gang (North Side Gang) In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Al Capone's hitmen kill 6 Moran members in the Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. Royal British Army In the Taliban/IRA episode, the IRA kills the British Army attacking the IRA buildings. They were also interigating and assaulting a captured IRA member. Administrative Department of Security (Departamento Administrativo de Seguridad) In the Somali Pirates/Cartel episode, the Cartel fight the DAS, eventually damaging the DAS building with a car bomb. Babylonians In the Celt/Persian episode, Persian Immortals sucessfully attack a Babylonian camp with their war chariots. Babylon would eventually be conquered by the Persian Emipre. Afghans *Ancient - In the Rajput/Roman episode, the Rajputs were constantly under attacked by Afghan warriors. *Modern - In the CIA/KGB episode, the KGB overthrown the Afgan government. Chu Warriors In the Vlad/Sun Tzu episode, Sun Tzu leads his Wu army against the larger forces of Chu. Hamas In the Israeli Commando/Navy SEALs episode, this anti-Semitic terrorist organization is the main terrorist group attacking Israel. Federales (Mexican Army) Enemies of Pancho Villa durring the Mexican Revolution. Affiliated Warriors Warriors who follow the leadership of 'celebrity' warriors or the official origization of the elite forces. United States Armed Forces *British Colonial Forces - *American Continental Army - The American revolutionaries used by George Washington . **Minutemen - Militia civilians that took up arms against the British. Because they were allied with the Continental Army but rarely traveled out of their towns, George used them for guerrilla tactics in his hybrid warfare. *American Union Army - In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Jesse James attacked small Union Army squads during the Civil War. *Rough Riders - The 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry was a calvary force lead by Teddy Roosevelt durring the Spanish–American War. *Modern Day USAF - Armed Forces of the Russian Federation/Soviet Union Scottish Rebels Knights and warriors of the Kingdom of Scotland fighting their war of independence against England. Basically William Wallace's soldiers. Zulu Warriors affiliated with Shaka Zulu's savage war machine. Mujahideen The Mujahideen were in the Taliban/IRA, Green Beret/Spetsnaz and CIA/KGB episodes. The Mujahideen were created by the CIA to remove the Russians from Afghanistan. After the Russians left, the Mujahideen separated into other muslim paramilitaries including Al-Quaeda and the Taliban. Mujahideen were also mentioned in the Back for Blood special as an army that defeated the Spetsnaz but were similar to the IRA's tactics. Huns Warriors of the Hunnic Empire lead by Attila the Hun . Macedon Hoplite One of the core units of Alexander the Great's army. Unlike the Spartan hoplite they had lighter shields, longer spears and were designed to be mobile and offensive. Confederate States Army In the Jesse James/Al Capone episode, Jesse and his family joined the Confederates durring the Civil War as a partisan party. *Quantrill's Raiders- A group of gruellias lead by Qilliam Quantrill. They were infamous for their massacring of unarmed Union civilians. Jesse and Frank James were part of the Raiders and were wanted by the law for the group's warcrimes. James-Younger Gang The original members of the Jesse James gang. The first gang. Chicago Outfit Al Capone's mobsters and thugs that he used in Chicago Vietnam People's Army The army of former Northern Vietnam and the unified modern day Vietnam was a communist army who, despite being underdeveloped, has gained independence and unity against the superpowers of Japan, France and the United States. In the First Indochina War, the Vietnamese rebels defeated their French rulers. Some battles had the Vietnamese completely destroy French Foreign Legion forces. In the Vietnam War, the VPA was allied with the Viet Cong communists. Originally in the war, Pol Pot and Cambodian Khmer Rouge communists assisted North Vietnam against anti-communist forces of South Vietnam, but Cambodia quickly turned against both North and South Vietnam and closed borders, leading to future border disputes. The Vietnam People's Army were able to force the United States Army out by prolonging the war with guerrilla fighting tactics with the Viet Cong and using political warfare, making the Vietnam War extremely unpopular to US civilians. After the US army was forced to leave by anti-war protesting across the United States, the VPA quickly defeats South Vietnam and unites the country. After the country was unified, the Cambodian border disputes intensify, leading to the Cambodian–Vietnamese War. The war started as a minor border war, until in 1978 when the war intensified and Vietnam invaded Cambodia. In only 2 months, Cambodia was captured by Vietnam. Wallachians Knights and warriors of Wallachia or modern day Romania. Wu Warriors Chinese warriors under the leadership of Sun Tzu . Israel Defense Forces The sect of the Israeli spec ops dedicated to warding of terrorists and assailants hell-bent on destroying their country. Grande Armée The soldiers of Napoleon. Grande Armée is famous in history for their renowned cavalry and for their extensive and tactical use of well built cannons. Conquistador Spanish or Portuguese Conquistadors were warriors lead by the conquerors of Latin America like Cortes , who used them to defeat the Aztec Empire. They technically were not an official millitary or orgonized in such a way but their modern weapons, and (mostly) their use of disease like small pox were able to defeat the natives quite easily. Republican Guards of Iraq In the Israeli Commando/Navy SEALs episode, the Navy SEALs ambushed an iraqi camp and rescued a tortured ally. They are the soldiers of the former dictator Saddam Hussein. The Special Republican Guard numbered 5,000 while the Republican Guard numbered 40,000. There were many varieties of special forces in the Iraq army, but the Republican Guards were considered the elite forces. Khmer Rouge The communist genocidal warriors of Pol Pot. At 16 years old, they are the youngest warriors on the show yet. Some have been reported to be as young as 10 or 12 years old yet still carrying and killing with assault rifles like the RPD and AK-47s. At such young ages, they were taught to not care for human life, that it had no value. Due to their young ages and violent behavoir, conflict and civil war within the group was common and the Khmer Rouge themselves were common victims of their own genocide. After being removed as a government by the Cambodian-Vietnam War, the Khmer Rouge numbered 40,000 in troops and survived many decades with aid from the enemies of Vietnam; especially aid from China, Thailand, the UN and the USA. Eventually the Khmer Rouge would lower to 3000 troops in 1997 and disolved completely shortly afterwards after the UN took control of Cambodia in the 1990s. Only major leaders of the Khmer Rouge have been tried for their war crimes, but most other former Khmer Rouge have not been tried for their war crimes and live normal lives today, some in the armed forces or police. Bedouin Tribesmen The allies of Lawrence of Arabia during the Arab Revolt. Streltsy Russian soldiers formed by Ivan the Terrible , commonly weilding Bardiches with their primitive firearms. Oprichnik Russian religious death squads/secrat police formed by Ivan the Terrible . Villistas Villistas were Mexican rebels lead by Pancho Villa at the Mexican revolution against the federal army of Victoriano Huerta and Venustiano Carranza, they were finally defeated at "las batallas fraticidas" by the general of the federal army Alvaro Obregón. Lakota Lakotas were a major tribe of native americans famous for being one of the last native american tribes to fight off invading Americans. Crazy Horse lead his tribes against the Americans in his battles. Carthaginian Army The army of Carthage, an ancient Phoenician city state located in North Africa on the Gulf of Tunis, outside what is now modern day Tunis, Tunisia. They were under the command of Hannibal Barca during the Second Punic War. Well known in history for their war elephants and cavalry. Other Dracula Dracula is a world famous vampire first appearing in the 1897 novel created by Bram Stoker. Dracula's name came from the warrior Dracula, aka Vlad the Impaler. Bucephalus Bucephalus is the horse of Alexander the Great. Bucephalus was rumored to be an wild horse that was not tamed by anyone until Alexander raised him. The city Alexandria Bucephalous was named after the horse. Chuck Norris In Maori/Monk Aftermath, a fan asks if Chuck Norris will be a warrior. Elliot believes that 'When Chuck Norris punches you you stay punched'. Billy the Kid In the Jesse James/Al Capone aftermath, one fan asked why the experts decided to use Jesse James instead of the just as popular Billy the Kid. According to the experts, Billy the Kid's history is mostly based off of myth and most facts about him are false, making him harder to research. Alexander Litvinenko In the CIA/KGB aftermath, fans ask if the KGB or similar Russian spies assassinated Alexander Litvinenko, who was a former KGB spy that died of unnatural radiation poisoning after selling Russian documents. Nelson George Washington's main horse in the revolutionary war. Marengo Napoleon's horse durring the Napoleonic War. Syrius Syrius was the last war elephant used by Hannibal Barca's army. When all other elephants were killed by harsh enviornments or in battle, Hannibal replaced his previous personal elephant with Syrius. Zombie-Vampire Hybrid The Zombie vs Vampire episode had a debate over if the Zombie's virus can turn vampires, who have superhuman powers, into Zombies too. The episode itself ends in possible a what-if scenario when the Vampire, although the winner, turns into a zombie. The aftermath claims that although his powers are unclear, he won't exist for long as a Zombie's brain is too damaged to be aware of things that can kill it and the Vampire's vulnerablitiy to sunlight will kill this hybrid as it wonders around in the sun. Category:Deadliest Warrior wiki Category:Warriors Category:Lists